


Speak as Liberal as the North

by deird1



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Character of Color, F/M, poemfic, season: a4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem, concerning Othello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak as Liberal as the North

**Speak as Liberal as the North**

Desdemona and Cassio sit  
entwined  
o'er books they love  
their hearts and minds  
are two as one;  
they think  
discuss  
smile, laugh  
debate  
and though the hour is getting late  
they stay together  
always

 

In his anger Othello stands  
hating all the underhand  
gross  
appalling  
foul  
obscene  
perversion of what's right and clean

Cassio now takes _his_ place  
brings smiles to Desdemona's face  
sits with her and drinks his fill  
(Othello watches  
…if looks could kill…)

Jealousy infects his heart  
begins to tear him all apart  
the beauteous face that once he saw  
now an ugly unfaithful whore

 

In the hotel  
out on show  
stands Othello, Cassio  
and Desdemona  
all afire  
all filled with passion, hate, desire

(None yet dares to turn the page  
and see what will befall their fates)

 

In the basement, in a cage  
bereft his soul…

Iago waits.


End file.
